


For Love of a Truck

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Who Said What Now [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's truck is missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love of a Truck

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe "Who Said What Now? (Part 2)"challenge, with the prompt quote "I brought you in this world, and I'll take you out!" by Cliff Huxtable, The Cosby Show.

"Dad!" Shawn declared, walking into the SBPD precinct and seeing his father standing at the counter with Lassiter. "Just the person I didn't want to see!"

"Shawn!" Henry shouted. "You took it, didn't you?"

Shawn shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, old man." He adopted a baby voice. "Did someone forget to take his Alzheimer's medicine this morning? Yes he did!"

Henry brought up his hands as though to throttle Shawn, but thought better of it. "Listen you little punk. I brought you in this world, and I'll take you out!"

"Help, Lassie! He's threatening me!" Shawn grabbed the taller man and attempted to hide behind him.

"Spencer, you get your hands off of me this second or I will help him." Lassiter growled.

"Whatever happened to 'Serve and Protect?'" Shawn asked, gingerly letting go. "You have a duty to protect the citizens of this town from threats like that one!"

"Shawn, where is my truck?" Henry shouted.

"Oh no, Dad, is your truck missing?" Shawn affected sorrow. "Maybe I can help!" He held one hand up to his forehead in his classic 'psychic' pose and reached the other one out towards his father's head. "I will hone in on the love you have for your truck, and the love it has for you, bee tee dubs, and find-"

Henry batted his hand away. "Shawn, if you don't tell me where it is, I swear, I will throttle you."

Shawn smirked and just rattled his rejected hand. "I see other trucks! Dozens of them! And they all have ugly yellow shoes on!"

"A parking boot?" Lassiter guessed, 

"Lassie! Unusually quick off the mark today!" Shawn congratulated him.

"You got my truck towed?" Henry shouted, reaching for Shawn again.

Shawn danced behind Lassiter. "Oh no! A giant iron hand descending from the sky! (A classic example of a deus ex machina, by the way)" he added, before resuming a theatrical pose. "Oh! And another precious life ripped from this world! Ford Fiesta, you were too young to die!" he moaned.

"Wait, are you seeing a junk yard?" Henry froze. "Is my truck about to get smashed?"

"Al's Impound Emporium!" Shawn burst out. "Hurry, there isn't much time!" Then he took off down the hall.

Henry looked torn between chasing after his son and chasing down his truck. Finally he turned to Lassiter. "Give me a ride!" he demanded.

"Sure. Let's go."

As they walked out, Juliet turned to Shawn, who was crouched behind her desk. "You know, I think he's really going to kill you if his truck gets smashed," she informed him.

"I had no part in this," Gus assured her.

Shawn grinned. "Relax, Jules, I parked it right next to Lassie's sedan."

Juliet gasped. "What? Why would you put him through all that?"

Shawn's grin turned into a smirk and he held out a fist for Gus to bump, which he did reluctantly. "Best Father's Day prank _ever!_ "


End file.
